


Tequila Sunrise

by onlythefinest



Series: Whichever Lines Challenge [5]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe: Modern, Gen, M/M, whichever lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythefinest/pseuds/onlythefinest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which songs are powerful reminders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Whichever Lines Challenge. Line from 'Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil'

∙♠∙♠∙♠∙♠∙

_When you play songs, you can bring back people's memories of when they fell in love. That's where the power lies_

  ∙♠∙♠∙♠∙♠∙

 

For Andy, it’s not some Eighties rock power ballad or an indie hit involving a lot of banjoes. It’s not a Billboard Top Ten from 1996. It’s not the love theme from Titanic or a new-age contemporary piece by a band with more synth than Frampton.

It’s a simple, acoustic version of Tequila Sunrise, played by a man during open mic night at Andy’s favorite bar. The man got a standing ovation and some cheers from the crowd. From Andy, he got a phone number. Maybe it was the Smirnoff, or maybe Andy had somehow become much more impulsive in the past five minutes, but he got up and found the man with the guitar, introduced himself as Andrew Haldane and handed the perfect stranger a napkin with his phone number on it in Sharpie.

He hadn’t expected a call, hell not even a text, but a couple nights later he received both. First, the text, _‘u busy_?’ then, after Andy asked and established it was the man with the guitar from the bar, he replied, ‘ _just reading_ ’ and cursed out loud after the message was on its way. What a boring hobby that probably seemed like—reading. He should have thought of something cleverer, like skydiving or hunting. But his phone rang all the same, and he wound up talking to Eddie Jones for the better part of two hours. They had more in common than their tastes in music it turned out. They set up a date for that weekend. Eddie brings his guitar and plays Tequila Sunrise again, and Andy thinks he’s falling just a little bit more.

They go out again.

And again.

And again.

They have sex for the first time in Andy’s apartment. Eddie’s name sounds good coming out of Andy’s mouth, and he doesn’t think he ever wants to say another name in bed. Afterwards, Eddie hums Tequila Sunrise and Andy can feel the vibrations through Eddie’s chest against his cheek.

Eddie moves in less than two weeks later and they drink coffee and watch movies, go out to dinner and sleep together, and Andy listens to Eddie play his guitar in the evenings. Sometimes, if Andy is dozing, Eddie will strum the first few chords of Tequila Sunrise. That always makes Andy smile, and one time he mentions, “I love that song. I’m just glad we didn’t turn out like it.” Eddie has to laugh at that because Andy’s right—it’s not the most romantic song.

“M’glad you like the Eagles,” he says. “Other choice woulda been the Stones, and who knows who I woulda met that night if I’d a played Sympathy for the Devil.” It’s Andy’s turn to laugh.

“You’d have been in luck,” he said, snuggled closer. “I happen to love that song, too.” 


End file.
